1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to work holders and, more specifically, to pivotal brackets for holding an automobile spoiler while it is being painted.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Body work involving specific automobile components often warrants partial disassembly. The removal and isolation of an automobile part facilitates a thorough, complete treatment, especially when the task at hand involves painting. Many support systems exist for use in painting specific automobile parts as evidenced by the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 276,854, issued to Benedick Miller, for example, discloses carriage painter's adjustable horse or jack. The device enables a painter to turn a buggy-bed or, any other part of a buggy or carriage bed, in any desired position in a horizontal or vertical circle, for the purpose of painting, rubbing down, varnishing, or performing any other work to be done on the same. U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,595, issued to August L. Hansen discloses an automobile hood rack. The rack allows a painter to remove and paint the hood of a motor car separately to avoid accidentally smearing other parts of the car. U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,459, issued to Arnold H. Carter discloses an adjustable paint rack for automobile hoods. The device enables an auto painter to place the hood of an automobile on an adjustable rack whereby he can turn the hood at any angle.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,843, issued to Donald R. Milwain, discloses a vehicle door support. The device allows a vehicle door to be readily supported, by means of bolts threaded into bolt holes normally used for securement of the door hinges, at a desired position and adjustable about an axis of rotation to a desired work position. Damage or marking of the door can be minimized and the surfaces of the door to be worked on are normally unobstructed by the support permitting facile replacement of metal, application of body filler, priming, and spray painting. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,183, issued to Masahiro Hamasaki discloses a rotating support apparatus for use in painting and drying an automobile bumper. Also U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,030, issued to Robert D. Young discloses a painting rack for a variety and multiplicity of vehicle parts.
All of the just-discussed prior art allows the suspension of various large automobile parts while painting and drying them. Some of the patents listed above also disclose means to adjust the position of the mounted automobile part. Unfortunately, no provisions for work on smaller automobile parts, such as sports car spoilers, are known. The location of spoilers on automobiles makes painting them and rendering body work on them difficult, often requiring the manual adjustment of the spoiler. However, upon manual adjustment, the painter often inadvertently blemishes the paint job, necessitating its repetition. This in turn results in a inefficient use of labor and supplies, compromised job quality, painter frustration and automobile owner dissatisfaction. Therefore, a specialized support system for spoilers and other small automobile parts, while not currently available, is highly desirable.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.